The land of blood and sand
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Un rey no mata a otro rey, pero la alevosía y la ruindad de este hombre no podían consentirse. [Universo Alterno] #Saspros
1. Chapter 1

**¡Al fin!** Luego de mucho sin publicar, estoy de regreso, han pasado muchas cosas, buenas, malas, no tan malas, pero sobreviví a ellas. ¿Que puedo decir? Pues me he recibido de la universidad ¡Aleluya! y pues entre ajetreos de papeleo, buscarme un empleo varios detalles más, no tuve tiempo para poder escribir, mi cabeza tuvo un hyatus épico. Sin contar que he estado muy metida en un juego de una de mis series favoritas (Fate/Grand Order) así que bueno.

Pero ahora venimos con las baterías recargadas y una historia que ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, planeaba ambientarla para el fandom de Fate, sin embargo, me di cuenta que había abandonado uno de mis Ships favoritos como lo es el Saspros, y entonces preferí que esta obra fuera escrita especialmente para mis fieles lectoras de esta pareja que vi nacer de mi pluma (¿Recuerdan Lobos y Ciervos?).

Sin nada más, bienvenidas/os, Abaddon está de regreso, con más drama que nunca :'D

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SS y SSTLC no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Teshirogi y Kurucanonico

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno, posible Ooc.

 **Raiting: T**

 _Sabes que eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, si te ha gustado recuerda dejar un comentario, eso me ayudaría mucho._

Abaddon Dewitt

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

12 de Enero 1184 Jerusalén.

 _Escribo esta misiva desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, solo dios nuestro padre sabe lo mucho que lo extraño, mi señor, me ha prometido volver pronto, y yo le espero ansiosa. Si me permite, e gustaría contarle sobre mis visitas a tierra santa, aun que es un lugar lleno de musulmanes y judíos, se puede sentir el ambiente divino que emana, la misericordia de nuestro señor es para todos, vengamos de donde vengamos, aun que mi señor padre dice que un hereje vale menos que un buen cristiano, si, es verdad que las mujeres no debemos inmiscuirnos en dichos asuntos, pero yo pienso lo contrario: Toda vida posee el mismo valor ¿Es que acaso no estamos todos hechos de carne y sangre?._

 _Me han contado sobre los planes que tiene sobre recuperar tierra santa para los cristianos. Si no es demasiado pedir, le suplico que si es verdad que su promesa de amor es sincera, perdone la vida de aquellos que no han nacido bajo la palabra y virtud de nuestras creencias, las ovejas perdidas del pastor. Aquel, sería un excelente regalo de bodas._

 _Se despide con cariño: Sasha._

Dobló con cuidado la hoja amarillenta de papel, repaso la yema de los dedos entre el curtido material y luego inhalo el tenue aroma a sándalo que despedía. Aquel era su primer año en campaña, las cruzadas eran un tema complicado, él, un joven con apenas conocimiento militar ahora se encontraba a la deriva en un reino ajeno, procurando alcanzar el sueño de su hermano Ilias. Hasta hace unos meses se encontraba en el proceso de tomar como esposa a Sasha de Jerusalén, y ahora, en un parpadeo, estaba sentado en la silla que alguna vez ocupo el primogénito de su familia, era el nuevo emperador, la esperanza de una iglesia y un pueblo, aliado de los Franceses y los Británicos, las expectativas de una vida tranquila escurrían como agua entre sus manos. Suspiró resignado, nadie que aspirase a la corona -aun sin querer- podría ser capaz de anexarse a ella, aquel era un precio que debía pagarse con deber, o sangre.

Se levantó de la silla y guardó la carta con cuidado en un cofre rebosante de más de ellas, se acomodó los arneses y la espada en el costado izquierdo, era momento de dirigirse a la reunión con el resto de los monarcas y las figuras religiosas.

El campamento era amplio, se habían instalado hace apenas poco tiempo a las afueras de la ciudad de Acre, apenas poseía los recursos para sostener a todos los cristianos que los habían seguido para poblar las ciudades que antes pertenecieran a una ahora mermada comunidad musulmana, a veces, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, se preguntaba si eso era lo correcto, si estaba bien arrebatar de su vida y tierras a las personas, y luego, cuando el rencor le calaba los huesos, se grababa en la cabeza las palabras del santo papa: La vida de un hereje jamás valdrá la de un cristiano. ¿Cómo evitar el rencor? Había sido un musulmán el causante de la muerte de su hermano y cuñada, aun despertaba entre pesadillas, las memorias curtidas y dolorosas de aquella noche sin luna en la que una horda de musulmanes habían atacado Chipre, y sin misericordia, desataron una masacre que ahora desembocaba en un nuevo enfrentamiento bélico.

Solo la pequeña Sasha era quien le daba calma y serenidad a su alma torturada. Cuando tomara tierra santa, se casaría con ella y juntos prosperarían en un pacifico y unificado reino.

En el remanso de pensamientos, se detuvo finalmente frente a la tienda donde darían comienzo a una reunión que decidiría el comienzo de la tercera cruzada.

—Sísifo I emperador del Sacro imperio Romano Germánico, —anunció un guardia—, ante usted presento a Degel II de Francia y a Kardia I de Inglaterra.

Los tres monarcas se miraron, más que confianza, aquello era una necesidad, no política ni social, ni siquiera religiosa, tomar tierra santa era un asunto de negocios, el poseer el oro y riquezas de Asia, expandir sus terrenos, aun que aquella idea le revolviera las entrañas a Sísifo, no podía evitar el hecho de que, su pueblo moría de hambre, la sequía azotaba a los tres imperios, y mientras tanto, los herejes gozaban de riqueza, de agua, pan y oro.

—Entonces, hablemos de negocios.

Soltó Kardia, de los tres, era el más lengua suelta, un hombre que no se jactaba de ser hipócrita, hablaba sin tapujos, sin restricciones, no le importaba si eran musulmanes, o bárbaros, mientras pudiera sacar provecho de aquella afrenta, no mediría sus recursos. Degel se incomodó ante las declaraciones descaradas, desaprobando aquel comportamiento indigno de un rey, y Sísifo asintió. No sabía a cuanto se extendería aquella acalorada conversación, aun menos cuando a la tienda entró la figura que faltaba. Alone, su futuro cuñado y arzobispo, la mano derecha del santo padre, a pesar de la juventud, aquel astuto muchacho se había ganado un puesto importante dentro del poder eclesiástico.

* * *

La ciudad de Jerusalén, un punto de encuentro para musulmanes, cristianos y judíos, desde el anterior acuerdo con la familia real, cualquiera podía entrar y salir de la ciudad pagando un pequeño tributo que era entregado a la familia real. Una tierra exótica y rica en cultura.

Aun que siempre terminaba con una reprimenda, a Sasha le gustaba escaparse y perderse entre las calles que parecían laberintos, los olores del mercado con especias, frutos y flores le producían una sensación de placer único, aun que luego de eso terminara arrepintiéndose por su pecado. Esa tarde no era la excepción, el sencillo Kaftan y el hiyab de sencillo lino azul pálido le ayudarían a pasar desapercibida entre la multitud de extranjeros que llegaban cada fin de semana para ofrendar oraciones en las coloridas y bellas mezquitas de la ciudad santa.

Deambuló de un lugar a otro, perdiéndose entre la gente, admirando la belleza de un lugar que en nada le parecía habitado por herejes, más bien era hermosa la cultura de aquel país, a veces, cuando sus doncellas no la miraban, le gustaba sacar papel y grafito para dibujar las hermosas puertas que daban la bienvenida a los elaborados templos. Los leones de alabastro que los flanqueaban, las cúpulas de oro laminado, y los elegantes pisos de mármol, nada comparado con los sencillos castillos de piedra y madera entre los que creció en Europa.

—Señorita, ¿No le gustaría que le leyera la mano? —una mujer de ropas roídas y gesto amable la tomó por la muñeca, Sasha se exalto.

—No, —respingó asustada.

La anciana rió y tosió, Sasha se quedo quieta, intentó zafarse del agarre pero le fue inútil, la mujer la sostenía con fuerza, una mayor a la que se podía esperar de una octogenaria.

—En tus ojos veo la disputa entre dos mundos muy diferentes, pero sabes mi niña… ambos tienen algo en común, y es que son de carne y sangre. Solo tú tienes en las manos el destino de este misero terreno que se cae a pedazos.

Sasha sintió su corazón agitarse, su dorso dolió como si en el colocaran hierro incandescente, y en un arrebato se soltó de la anciana para echarse a correr, el miedo era más fuerte que su sentido común.

Cuando la noche cayó, Sasha se asomó por el balcón, las palabras de esa mujer se le grabaron en la mente, no había dejado de pensar en eso durante toda la tarde, aun ni siquiera cuando obtuvo su regaño rutinario sobre el haberse salido del palacio otra vez sin permiso y sin escolta. Sin embargo notó algo que no encajaba. Se asomó con mayor curiosidad al primer piso, las antorchas de la guardia no iluminaban la puerta principal esa noche.

—¿Mi señora? —una de sus doncellas se acercó.

—Hoy no hay luces…

Dicho esto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

* * *

La tempestad inclemente en Acre no cesaba, Sisifo se sentía impaciente desde dos semanas atrás. La reunión con sus homónimos había sido tranquila, incluso se atrevía a decir que muy civilizada, pero algo lo impacientaba.

—Mi señor Sísifo, noticias de Jerusalén.

Al escuchar aquello, el hombre salió de inmediato, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Regulus su sobrino, el hijo menor de su hermano se encofraba ahí, la mirada siempre viva y picara estaba opacada y la sonrisa audaz se reprimía en un gesto de sus labios apretados.

—Seré directo tio… —Sísifo esperó—, Aspros el Sultán de Siria…

—¿Qué con él?

—Se ha llevado a Sasha.

… el temor se hizo de Sísifo, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a tomar un caballo, cualquiera, el primero que se le cruzara.

—¿A dónde vas? —gritó el muchacho.

—¿A dónde más? ¡A buscarla!

No había poder que lo hiciera entender razón alguna. Montó un caballo que le había arrebatado a uno de los soldados de Regulus, y se dispuso a partir haciendo que el fuete resonara junto a un potente trueno del cielo. Entre lluvia y lodo, Sísifo se dirigió a Jerusalén y detrás de él, su sobrino.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Y qué tal ha comenzado su semana?** La mía bastante tranquila. Bien, debo decir que los días Lunes serán de actualización, he estado debatiéndome entre qué tan largos are los capítulos, llegué a la conclusión que serán lo suficientemente largos como para no atosigarlos con tanta palabrería ni tan cortos como para dejarlos insatisfechos, y bueno.

Pues creo que hoy no traigo muchas cosas que explicar o decir salvo: El romance ya llegará, primero quiero presentar algunos escenarios y personajes que darán hincapié al drama, y eso que tanto les gusta (?), sin más que agregar:

 **Disclaimer:** Los personanes de SS y SSTLC no me pertenecen, son obra de Teshirogi y Kurucanonico

 **Advertencia:** Ligero Ooc, Universo Alterno

 **Raiting:** K+

 _Sabes que eres bienvenido/a a disfrutar de la lectura, si te ha gustado no olvides dejar un comentario, eso me ayudaría muchísimo._

Abaddon Dewitt

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Mañana de Invierno.**

* * *

 _Si la inocencia es algo negativo en el hombre, en la mujer es la esencia de la vida._

 **Soreh Kierkegaard**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, nuevamente el mismo sueño. Ya se había repetido desde dos semanas atrás, rememorar el pasado, sentir en la carne el flagelo de un secuestro que le azotaba sin piedad. Se restregó los ojos aun con modorra, bostezó profundo y sonoro antes de percatarse de que el sol aun no se asomaba por el oriente. Se dejó caer nuevamente al colchón deteniéndose a mirar el techo, la adusta decoración parecía causarle mayor interés. Aun faltaban dos horas más para levantarse, pero en su situación actual, eso carecía de importancia, prefería despertar de madrugada, antes que evocar los sueños que le causaban congoja, mientras sentía nuevamente la humedad en sus ojos y el escozor de los mismos anunciándole que nuevamente estaba llorando, en silencio.

La frustración abarco su cuerpo. Se levantó de mala gana sintiendo el mármol frío bajo sus pies, era como si dagas afiladas se clavaran en su carne, pero el dolor físico al menos amainaba el pensamiento errático de su cabeza. Caminó hasta el balcón para contemplar los primeros copos de nieve que lentamente teñían de blanco las amplias colinas en el horizonte, el invierno estaba en puerta. No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció ahí parada, dejando que el frío se colara por el pijama hasta calarle los huesos y entumecerle los músculos, la realidad la avasalló cuando escuchó el grito ahogado de una moza que se alarmaba al verla en aquel estado tan lamentable, aun que Sasha apenas la miraba con sorpresa.

Las muchachas azuzaron sus movimientos, jalando como a una niña a quien se suponía era la heredera de Jerusalén, y de la cual tenian estrictas ordenes por parte del Sultán, fuera tratada como alguien de su posición. Sasha desvió la mirada a la cama, encontrándola vacía, una vez más.

Cuando se miró al espejo, se encontró con las marcadas bolsas grises bajo los antes brillantes ojos, era como si alguien le hubiera absorbido todo rastro de vida, la sangre y el palpitar del pecho eran prueba única que verificaba que no se trataba de alguna especie de ente oscuro que hubiera tomado el cuerpo de la muchacha. El suspiro profundo de su pecho era lo que marcaba el comienzo de un nuevo día.

—¿Su majestad ha dormido bien?...

La pregunta escapó de manera sardónica. Sólo alguien era capaz de dirigirse así a ella: Aspros, su captor, un hombre de humor acido que se expresaba sin sofoco. Se acercó para acariciar el mentón de Sasha.

—Me han informado ayer por la noche que recibió respuesta de mi familia… —su voz sonó entre una mezcla de emoción y melancolía, la errática esperanza de que luego de un mes de encierro, por fin volvería a su vida normal.

La femenina voz resonó. No necesitaba halagos o signos de cortesía, únicamente exigía la atención y trato que pudiera merecer, era lo menos ante aquel cautiverio que le torturaba día a día. Se sentó una silla cercana a la cama y tomó algunas corrugadas hojas amarillentas que Aspros le entregó, por primera vez, Sasha torció el semblante, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo respecto al tema que había tratado, hubo silencio.

—Esta carta está sellada por mi hermano, —dijo sin esperar respuesta—. Sísifo no… —se guardó sus comentarios y arrugó el papel entre sus dedos.

—¿Alone? —Aspros expresó con sorpresa.

—Si, ¿tú sabes quién es? —Sasha dirigió la punzante mirada a Aspros, este apenas mostró algo que no fuera diversión y una sonrisa ensanchada.

—Viejo amigo,

La escrutó con la mirada, recorrió el menudo cuerpo de pies a cabeza, mientras se encogía en la silla, sus ojos verdes brillaban como esmeraldas bajo la luz de la mañana, el color de un rosa perlado en las mejillas era producto del llanto, Aspros intuyó. Ahora le recordaba a un cordero manso que se arrinconaba para esperar no provocarle un disgusto y obtener su misericordia.

—¿Se va a calmar? —Preguntó con una media sonrisa mientras pelaba una granada—, no voy a lastimarla.

—¿Qué quiere de mi? —susurró con cautela, su vos tremolaba, mientras sentía que el vientre se le hacía un ovillo.

—Supongo que es obvio mi señora, quiero recuperar la tierra que le pertenece a mi pueblo, —expresó sin tapujos, amenazante pero calmado, Sasha se estremeció ante la declaración y el brillo siniestro de los cobaltos.

—Y ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué gana con tenerme aquí contra mi voluntad?

—Negociar, —determinó—, sé que usted es la prometida del nuevo emperador, y si sabe lo que le conviene, entonces usted estará libre en un par de semanas.

Sasha respiró profundo, si, Sísifo la rescataría de aquel horrible lugar, pronto estaría con él y se olvidaría de aquel mal trago. Lo mejor en aquella situación era tranquilizarse, de nada le servía comportarse de manera irracional, asintió con apacible semblante y se sentó sobre una silla cerca de aquel rincón donde por el momento se sentía segura.

—Al menos… al menos ¿Puedo tener mis oraciones? por favor, —levantó la mirada con ligero recelo y temor.

Aspros sintió una punzada incomoda, hasta ese momento se había percatado de algo, la mujer era bonita, poseía la inocencia de un niño pero el gesto de una mujer, una combinación tenaz, aun más letal que la de cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido hasta la fecha. Frunció el entrecejo y negó para si mismo.

—No soy un animal si es lo que crees, puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

—¿Incluso irme? —la mirada ingenua esperanzada. Aspros soltó una carcajada cruel.

—No, no hasta que pueda negociar con Sísifo.

—Pero mi hermano… —argumentó y Aspros la reprimió con una mirada helada.

—Tu hermano no es el rey.

Sasha desvió la mirada a otro punto de la habitación, se abrazó a si misma y le dio la espalda, solo debía aguantar a lo mucho un par de semanas, pronto, estaría a lado de su amado Sísifo, aquella prueba terminaría, en su pensamiento más audaz, Sasha consideraba aquel secuestro como una prueba de dios para fortalecer su espíritu como futura reina.

Aspros salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y suspiró, a unos metros de él se encontraba su hermano, un gemelo idéntico, salvo claro, por la piel más tostada y el sobresaliente colmillo derecho que le daba un aire más salvaje.

—Deuteros, —susurró—, quiero suponer que has recibido respuesta de Sísifo.

El hombre afirmó con un gesto, Aspros sonrió complacido y caminó con él.

* * *

Había dejado de percibir el recorrer del tiempo, ya no sabía cuando era de día o de noche, Sísifo estaba frustrado, cansado, harto de no saber absolutamente nada de Sasha, un mes desde que desapareciera sin dejar huella, y una semana en la que la carta del desgraciado Sultán había llegado a sus manos. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Apretó los puños con impotencia y rabia.

—Sísifo, —llamó Regulus—, ¿Ya pensaste en qué haremos?

—No, —contestó con congojo y voz ronca.

 _Azotó el puño contra la mesa, Alone mantuvo el semblante sereno, sus palabras eran una terrible ofensa, Sasha era su hermana y él apenas se preocupaba por ella. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Tal vez era de familia, quizá Sasha era la única alma con salvación entre un territorio de aves rapaces._

— _No podemos arriesgarnos a lo que nos pide Aspros, es demasiado, —argumentó Alone sin un ápice de pudor—, si bien, mi hermana es heredera por derecho, y su unión traería la paz y la unificación de las fronteras, continua siendo demasiado arriesgado._

— _Es su hermana…_

— _Es Jerusalén la que está en riesgo, —respondió el joven sin mucho interés—, la amo, y solo dios sabe cuanto le adoro, sin embargo, el tributo que el Sultán pide por ella es demasiado, no podemos darle tierra santa a cambio de ella._

 _Sísifo se mordió la mejilla interna, calló sus palabras cargadas de furia y frustración._

— _Con o sin su ayuda recuperaré a Sasha…_

— _Más le vale Sísifo que esto no se vuelva una disputa por una mujer, le recuerdo que es un rey y debe comportarse como tal._

 _Pero Sísifo no entendía de palabras, estaba herido no solo en el corazón, también en el ego._

 _Había sido Aspros quien le arrebatara a su hermano, era Aspros ahora quien también le arrebataba a la mujer que amaba, y no quería imaginar la clase de trato que ese hereje pudiera darle a Sasha._

Se pasó las manos por el rostro, apenas atinaba a ubicar sus ideas, no había manera en la cual pudiera dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que había ocurrido, y al mismo tiempo, la presión de cumplir con su deber lo ataba. Las cortinas de su tienda se abrieron, dos templarios le dieron sus respetos y se adentraron, sus rostros mostraban satisfacción, una que apenas percibió el monarca.

—Noticias de Acre, mi rey, —espetó uno de los templarios.

—Se han rendido, la ciudad ha abierto sus puertas a los cruzados, gracias al ejército del rey inglés, —le secundo el otro hombre.

 _Una amarga victoria,_ pensó Sísifo. Una que al parecer le enviaba dios como símbolo de remanso, una manera de mostrarle piedad en un campo tan adverso, aun que el sabor a oxido en la boca permaneciera incesante. El rey asintió.

A su llegada a la ciudad, el panorama lo horrorizó: El suelo estaba cubierto de sangre espesa, un penetrante aroma a cenizas y hierro se aventuró por sus fosas nasales dándole la bienvenida, silencio, sepulcral y aterrador, Sísifo sintió sus entrañas revolviéndose y el corazón arrebujándose en su interior, un escenario de fuego y sangre, una barbarie cometida por los suyos. Al fondo, a pies de lo que ahora era un palacio teñido en rojo, los templarios celebraban, reían y bebían mientras lanzaban monedas de oro al cielo, **"Dios está de nuestro lado",** escuchó decir a uno de los templarios, miró el cuerpo de una mujer tendido en el suelo, aferrada a un bulto… una madre que trató de defender a su hijo de la ira de aquellos que se decían los soldados de dios.

—¡¿Qué es todo esto?! —exclamó el rey entre impotencia y rabia.

—¡Su ciudad mi señor, la ciudad que los cruzados hemos tomado para usted! —palabras apenas articuladas por uno de los templarios que se caía de ebrio en el piso—, la hemos limpiado de herejes.

Sísifo desenvaino la espada, victima del enojo, empuño con fuerza el arma y se dispuso a cortar la cabeza del osado caballero, pero Regulus lo detuvo, el muchacho se encontraba con una expresión entre lo inaudito y el horror de ver a su tío reaccionar ante las pasiones del hombre.

—No cometas una estupidez como la de ellos, —susurró—, mantén la templanza.

Aquella noche…

 _Aquella noche lloré como en ninguna otra noche, había perdido a la mujer que amaba, y había tomado una ciudad bañada en sangre ¿Qué es lo que realmente dios quiere de mi?... Escribo desde la oscuridad de mi habitación, pues bajo la luz, lo único que ven mis ojos es la aberración de una guerra que se adjudica de ir en nombre de dios._

La mañana siguiente a la masacre en la ciudad de Acre, Kardia se encontraba en la plaza principal, el rey de Inglaterra estaba con la cabeza agachada, la mirada decepcionada y cada caballero que había perpetrado la masacre, encadenado de pies y manos. No existía penitencia alguna que pudiera borrar aquel incidente atroz.

—Decapitar a tus hombres no traerá paz, solo desencadenara más sangre ¿Cómo se sentirá Europa cuando se entere que su rey ha mandado a sacrificar a sus mejores hombres por las vidas de unos herejes? —Sísifo lo miró fijamente, sus palabras que sabían amargas y aun así se había armado de valor para articularlas.

—Independientemente de mis intereses, el acto cometido no fue perpetrado bajo mi mando, son ellos que bajo su sed de avaricia han flagelado la tierra, —orgulloso el hombre respondió.

Sísifo colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del rey, se miraron fijamente… El peso de la corona sobre sus cabezas.

—Se les castigará con un tributo, —sus palabras costaron en salir, cada una de ellas era como desollarlo, sintiendo la carne viva escocerle, sintiendo como si aquello fuera más una condena, que la solución a un problema. Rey inexperto, idealista, esclavo de su propia lengua, de su libre albedrío.

 _Dicen que no solo han masacrado musulmanes, también han mutilado Judíos y Cristianos en el camino._

* * *

A veces, las palabras viajan en el tiempo y el espacio, los susurros pasan de una boca en otra, se distorsionan y toman diferente significado, dicen que las palabras suelen dejar huellas más profundas y dolientes en el alma, que los golpes del cuerpo, pero cuando se niegan, pueden causar mayor daño.

Entró a la habitación sin tocar, los cobaltos siempre calmos estaban ahora ensombrecidos por un sentimiento primitivo, la violencia del hombre contra su prójimo, la escrutó con una crueldad que jamás consideró sentir, pero no hacia ella, era contra lo que representaba, la fachada de un sistema que se pudría en el poder y la avaricia, por fuera atractiva e insinuante, por dentro un carroñero que buscaba sacar hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Estaba ahí, hincada frente a una pared con una cruz mal dibujada con carbón, las manos entrelazadas en señal de plegaria y un velo sobre los suaves cabellos lila que llegaban hasta el suelo, sus susurros apenas lograba escucharse, suplicas a su dios, aquel dios que parecía un tirano encarnado en los poderosos señores de las tierras bárbaras del este.

Nunca se había atrevido a injuriar a una mujer, pero la cólera le segregaba en el cuerpo, en cada poro de su piel, fuego salvaje que se extendía para consumirlo. Apretó los puños tratando de mermarla, todo en vano, pues entre más ternura evocaba la mujer, más deseos de estrangularla sentía.

—Tu rey ha masacrado una ciudad en honor a su gloria, —la mandíbula apretada y la voz ronca, Aspros miró a Sasha.

La muchacha respingó asustada, se levantó y dio la media vuelta para mirarlo, su cuerpo tembló por instinto, se aferró a su ropa y no respondió, aun que quiso… negó incrédula, Aspros sonrió amargo.

—No, —masculló de una manera inocente, con la esperanza como barca para mantener sus ideales a flote.

—Ha recuperado la ciudad de Acre, me contaron que asesino a mujeres, ancianos y niños por igual, musulmanes, judíos y cristianos, —hizo una pausa dolorosa, el acervo sabor de aquel trágico destino para los inocentes le provoco un escozor en los ojos—, los decapito y exhibió sus cabellas a las afueras de la ciudad, una advertencia para todo aquel que deseara entrar a su ciudad, les destripó y dio las entrañas a los perros.

Sasha se cubrió la boca con sus manos para evitar un gemido de dolor, Sísifo no era capaz de cometer aquella atrocidad, pero no evitaba sentir el llanto que batallaba por salir. Ella sabía que Sísifo se encontraba en la campaña por retomar Acre, pero no lo imaginaba en aquel horror de tomar vidas.

 _«Perdone la vida de aquellos que no han nacido bajo la palabra y virtud de nuestras creencias»_

—Usted miente, —Sasha se armó de valor para decir, se planto de manera firme—, Sísifo jamás se atrevería a cometer un acto así de horrible.

—¿De verdad tanto amas a ese hombre como para creer ciegamente en él? —Aspros le miró con recelo.

—Creo ciegamente en su palabra, —respondió ella.

—Eres… ¿Eres capaz de apostar tu vida en ello?

Sasha no dijo nada, agacho la mirada por unos instantes sintiéndose derrotada, ella mejor que nadie sabía de las atrocidades que la anterior cruzada había dejado a su paso, su padre, su abuelo, recordaba las platicas entre las mujeres de su corte hablando sobre la desolación que la guerra santa traía consigo. Pero Sísifo era diferente, lo conocía, sabía que él era un hombre misericorde, caballero digno y justo capaz de perdonar una vida, por mas descarriada que esta fuera, pero en esa situación, sin ella saber nada del exterior, encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes bajo el yugo de aquel hombre…

—Si, —la afrenta de Sasha sorprendió a Aspros.

—No eres más que una pobre estúpida, —con dos zancadas llegó hasta ella.

Sasha se encogió de terror cuando Aspros la tomó de los hombros, su mirada estaba cargada de un sentimiento que no podía descifrar, sus dedos se le enterraban en la carne y ella se quejó dolorosamente, él no hizo amago de su agarre, la tenía ahí, indefensa, quizás si le mandaba esa hermosa cabeza hasta los pies de su falso trono, quizás…

—Me está lastimando, —el sollozo de la muchacha le devolvió un poco de cordura.

—Todos los tuyos son iguales, bestias incivilizadas, hienas hambrientas y avariciosas.

La lanzó contra el suelo, Sasha cayó humillada, con la pena anudándole el vientre, su llanto no ayudó en nada, y en un acto irracional, Aspros le arrebataba aquello que la mantenía con la esperanza de ver el sol salir en su tierra… La cruz en la pared fue cubierta por lodo y pintura roja. Sus suplicas no hubieron servido de nada. Día y noche, Sasha escuchó la violencia de aquella masacre por labios de todo aquel que pasara frente a su puerta, su espíritu se achicó, no encontraba fuerzas sn si misma, no encontró fuerzas en el recuerdo de Sísifo, menos en el regazo de dios, al parecer incluso él la había abandonado.

* * *

Mientras algunos sufren la penuria del abandono en oriente, otros se regocijan en occidente. Los pasos de un mensajero resuenan entre los elegantes pasillos de una lujosa residencia en Florencia, apresurados y firmes llegan hasta una puerta de roble macizo. Tocó un par de veces antes de obtener el permiso para entrar. La habitación era amplia, pero modesta, los amplios ventanales permitían que la luz iluminara ampliamente, al fondo, un escritorio y en él, un hombre de mediana edad, cualquiera podía decir que era un simple ciudadano desaliñado y común, sin embargo nada distaba más de la realidad.

—Su santidad…

Alzó la cabeza, mostró una sonrisa ensanchada, los caninos blancos sobresalían, aquella era una mueca astuta, muy particular de su persona, los ojos color miel se mostraban totalmente atentos.

—Supongo que debe ser algo muy importante como para incordiarme de esa manera ¿Cierto?, —aun que su tono de voz fuera calmado y amable, el mensajero no evitó sentir angustia y miedo…

—Es una carta desde oriente, —se acercó a paso veloz hasta el escritorio, depositando el papel sobre la mesa.

—Ah, carta de nuestros queridos reyes, me sorprende que mis métodos se información sean más efectivos que los suyos, —rió con un dejo de socarronería—. Veamos, qué tienen para hoy.

Rompió el sello de cera, desdobló el papel y a lectura le pareció lo más excitante en el mundo. Se sintió satisfecho.

—¿Necesita algo más su santidad?

—Si, por favor haz que traigan al arzobispo, Alone.

Sin inmiscuirse más, el mensajero salió de la habitación.

El papa se levantó de su silla, caminó hasta la ventana y miró al patio, todos caminaban, seguían sus vidas normales, y él por dentro suspiraba con tranquilidad, no había nada que pudiera ir mejor. Su mirada se desvió a un tablero de ajedrez, regalo de un rey turco.

* * *

Las puertas de la ciudad de Acre se abrieron. En el horizonte apenas diviso a quien se acercaba, el tropel de hombres que a su cabeza eran conducidos por un hombre que apenas alcanzaba a distinguir debido a la distancia y su mala visión, aun que intuyo de inmediato que se trataba de él. Ordenó entonces que las puertas se abrieran para dar acceso a la caravana, suspiró reafirmando una vez más su decisión, en cuanto cruzara palabras con aquel hombre, no habría marcha atrás.

—Mi rey, está en el palacio, —anunció un guardia y Sísifo se tronó los nudillos de nerviosismo.

Al llegar al lugar, Sísifo lo advirtió, era un hombre de su edad o poco menos, el cabello color gris casi blanco lo distinguía del resto, sus ojos púrpura apenas se divisaban bajo el flequillo, la sonrisa ensanchada detonaba descaro, aun que eso era lo que menos le importaba, lo que el rey requería era un eficaz servicio.

—Minos, —Sísifo llamó con firmeza.

—Mi rey, —el nombrado hizo una ligera reverencia acompañado de una mirada tenaz—, me sorprende su llamado.

Sísifo asintió, verlo era como caer en un abismo, parecía un hombre sin alma, una sombra pagana que vagaba por la tierra con un solo objetivo…

—Es a mi a quien sorprende que hayas accedido a mi llamado, me han dicho que tus servicios sin impecables, —se mantuvo sereno, tratando de disuadir el pensamiento que le advertía sobre aquel misterioso hombre, del que apenas se sabía dónde encontrar—. Seré directo, dime tu precio para traerme la cabeza de Aspros y regresarme con vida a mi prometida Sasha.

… Minos arqueó las cejas con sorpresa, la petición de aquel rey era demasiado osada, por más poder que tuviera, por más oro que pudiera ofrecerle. De ser otro se habría reído, de tan ridícula petición, sin embargo se mantuvo expectante, meditó un par de segundos antes de dar su respuesta.

—Si mi rey puede pagar dos bolsas de oro y el cráneo del sultán para usarle de copa, además de su familia como esclavos entonces me temo mi rey, que ha pactado con el hombre correcto.

El rey sintió el escalofrío que le recorrió desde la espalda baja hasta la nuca, recordó a Sasha y el sufrimiento por el que debía estar pasando.

—Es mi palabra… _Hashshashin._

Minos suspiró y sin decir nada más, dio la media vuelta retirándose en total silencio. Sacó de entre sus roídas ropas una mascara de hueso, lo que antes hubiera sido el cráneo de un ciervo ahora fungía para ocultar su rostro. Montó su caballo y junto a otros diez hombres salió de la ciudad así como había llegado, con discreción y omisión.

* * *

Entre tanto, en una sala iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas, Aspros bebía de una copa, el vino le provocaba un sopor que le calmaba el brío, miró por la ventana. La luna se asomaba trémula.

—Deberías dejar de beber, —la voz se escuchaba en la lejanía.

—Y tú de comportarte como mi madre, —argumentó de manera déspota.

—Tal vez si tú y Deuteros dejaran de comportarse como un par de críos, entonces me lo pensaría.

Aspros alzó la mirada, se encontró con un par de ojos azules profundos y pesarosos, sonrió y dirigió su palma hasta la suave mejilla mientras retiraba los mechones de cabello celeste del solemne rostro de alabastro, su pulgar jugó con el velado lunar bajo el ojo derecho. Era hermosa, más que cualquier mujer que pudiera conocer, más bella incluso que la pobre princesa cautiva que tenía bajo su poder. Era su ultima ancla a su humanidad.

—Deberías dormir Albafica, —sugirió ahora con la voz calmada e inusualmente suave.

La mujer suspiró con resignación, era difícil hacer entrar en razón a aquel hombre, se irguió nuevamente y señaló una bandeja al costado de Aspros, una llena de comida. Se acomodó el hiyab sobre la cabeza mientras depositaba un beso sobre la frente del hombre. Aspros sonrió, miró la pequeña figura perderse entre la sombra y la puerta, dirigió su mirada a la cena de esa noche, mientras el corazón se le reconfortaba. Aquellos serían días tempestuosos, eso fue lo último que pensó cuando escuchó en la lejanía el sonido de un trueno, la tormenta se acercaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**M** erezco ser crucificada por esto D: sé que ha pasado mucho sin actualizar, pero mi Internet estaba del asco y para acabar el drama mi portatil tuvo problemas, así que entre reparos, trabajo, idas y vueltas al fin tengo oportunidad de descanso y de actualizar mis pendientes. De verdad pido una disculpa, y espero que aun me estén siguiendo xD

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SS TLC no me pertenecen todos son autoria de Teshirogi y Kurucanonico.

 **Advertencia:** N/A

 **Raiting:** T

Sabes que eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, y si te ha gustado no dudes en dejar tu comentario, no necesitas tener cuenta en FF para hacerlo, y eso me ayudaría muchisimo.

 _Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

 **Curando las heridas.**

 _Quien sabe de dolor todo lo sabe._

 **La divina comedia**

* * *

Sorbió de la copa de vino, el crepitar de la chimenea al fondo y las gotas de aguanieve en la ventana lo distraían, pocos eran los momentos en los que podía disfrutar de la calma, estaba cansado, el enfrentamiento que había tenido hace poco en el Cairo, lo había dejado exhausto, sin contar la herida en la clavícula derecha que lo molestaba, el frío que se filtraba en las paredes solo le causaba mayor quejumbre. Aspros era un hombre roto, tanto física como sicológicamente. La puerta a sus habitaciones no tardó en abrirse, en el umbral la menuda figura de Albafica se presentó, llevando con ella toallas y agua caliente en un cuenco de aproximados ocho o diez litros.

—Tienes que asearte o se va a infectar, —murmuró mientras pasaba de largo en la habitación.

Aspros asintió levantándose de la silla con pesadez, las articulaciones le dolían. —¿Qué has sabido de la mujer? —la interrogante provocó que Albafica hiciera un mohín en sus labios.

—Sigue sin querer comer, —contestó ella de manera indiferente—, dice que prefiere morir antes que seguir con esta angustia.

—¿Morir? No, no podemos darnos ese lujo, —una media sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara mientras se quitaba las ropas.

—¿Quieres que la llame? Tal vez si la reprendes… creo que necesita aprender algo de autoridad —rió por lo bajo ante su propio comentario sarcástico y mordaz.

—No es tan mala idea, ve, tráela.

Ante la propuesta y la aceptación de Aspros, Albafica se sorprendió, su entrecejo se frunció y no tuvo más opción que acatar las órdenes de Aspros.

Su habitación se abrió con descaro, Sasha se giró de manera brusca temerosa de encontrarse con la salvaje mirada del sultán, sin embargo recibió una más helada, más cruel, los cobaltos eran casi tan fríos como la nieve del crudo invierno, apenas expresaban no más que desprecio a ella, pero en sus adentros, Sasha debía admitir que era hermosa, tal vez por eso la miraba con altanería, arrogancia digna de una mujer que poseía un don sobrenatural para encantar a cualquiera fuera cual fuera el sexo.

—El sultán te requiere en sus habitaciones, —una voz firme, autoritaria, reina beata a la cual no se le podía llevar la contraría, Sasha tembló ante el control que su sola presencia evocaba.

—¿Por qué? —Mantuvo la dignidad de su linaje, no permitiría una humillación más viniera de quien viniera—, ¿Qué hice esta vez?

—Tú mejor que nadie debería saber eso, —arremetió la mujer con dureza, Sasha apenas se encogió de hombros.

Albafica se dio la media vuelta y en un gesto audaz le ordenó prácticamente que la siguiera. El recorrido era silente, agónico, Sasha se consumía en angustia a cada paso que daba.

—Tú… —masculló en tono apenas audible—. ¿Eres su esposa?

—Eso no te incumbe, —fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación principal, Sasha suspiró hondo, no estaba preparada para encarar otra vez a ese hombre. Sin llamar a la puerta Albafica abrió paso al interior, contrario a lo que Sasha esperaba, el lugar era demasiado modesto, apenas unos cuantos muebles, libros y velas que dieran iluminación, una cama adusta, una chimenea que daba calidez al lugar en aquellas épocas de invierno, no era lo que esperaba de un sultán.

—Déjanos solos, —cuando lo escuchó sintió un mareo que le robó la fuerza de voluntad.

La joven se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de Sasha.

La mujer dirigió la mirada a donde escuchó provenía el sonido. Se sobresaltó al encontrarse con Aspros dentro de una tina de cobre, el corazón se sobresaltó en su pecho y el rubor de su rostro se percibió en un ardor que le entumió el rostro, se quedó muda sin saber qué hacer, de qué manera reaccionar. Estaba indignada, avergonzada, temerosa de que al decir cualquier cosa aquel hombre pudiera levantarse sin pudor y dejar expuesta su anatomía ante su recato. Aspros se mantuvo inmutable, no le dirigió la mirada, tal vez porque hasta ese momento sintió que podía volver a sentir rabia contra ella, y eso era algo que prefería ahorrarse.

—¿Qué…? —musitó ahogadamente, sus dedos temblaron en su regazo.

—No has querido comer, ni has hecho más que llorar todo el día, —Aspros contestó sin dejarla continuar, prefería cortar el problema de tajo y dejarla salir.

—No tengo hambre, —el susurro fue falso, ella sabía que las fuerzas no le acompañaban a causa de la falta de alimentación, se estaba consumiendo ella misma dentro de su orgullo.

—No me importa, —respondió—, eres mi prisionera, —Sasha se estremeció con la declaración—. Y mientras estés en este lugar, si quiero que comas vas a comer y si quiero que duermas vas a dormir, no tienes derecho alguno a ir contra mi palabra.

—Prometió que podía hacer lo que yo deseara, y no deseo comer, —aun que la voz le tremolara en un delgado hilo insolente, Sasha trató de defenderse con un argumento vano, un recurso apenas sustentable que sabía, el sultán iba a desmoronar sin contemplación alguna.

—¡No pretendas verme la cara de imbécil, mujer! —su cabeza giró a donde ella, furibundo, exasperado.

Sasha se abrazó a si misma, como si aquel acto fuera capaz de defenderla del sultán, miró los fríos ojos, déspotas, indulgentes, no había compasión o humanidad alguna, sin embargo se percató de algo… Estaba sangrando, el hombro derecho estaba hinchado, con un tono nada saludable entre azul verdoso y rojo intenso, parecía una herida hecha con un mazo que molió la carne, la muchacha se estremeció, el escalofrío le calo hasta los huesos. A diferencia de Aspros, ella no era una inhumana, si había algo que hubo aprendido de las enseñanzas de su dios, era el ser compasiva, aun cuando se tratara del enemigo.

—Estas sangrando, —alzó la voz y sin darse cuenta ya se había movido hasta el costado de Aspros, se hincó y acercó las gráciles manos hasta la zona donde la piel estaba ardiente, sangrando y seguramente doliendo como el infierno—. Por la virgen ¿Cómo es que no se preocupa por esto?

El sultán se quedó estático, descolocado de toda emoción cuando los pequeños dedos temblaban al acercarse a su lacerado hombro. Apenas se percató del sonido de la tela rasgándose, Sasha había roto su hiyab, dejando al descubierto su larga cabellera lila, que desprendió un aroma a jazmín que entró deliciosamente en las fosas nasales de Aspros. Únicamente el silencio en aquel momento los acompañó… Pero no podía continuar dentro de aquella burbuja, el dolor devino en una punzada que lo paralizó y le provoco un gruñido igual al de un viejo león molesto, Sasha respingó asustada.

—Nadie te ha pedido que lo hicieras, —la escrutó duramente, ella agachó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, —la niña miró sus manos ensangrentadas, negó rápidamente y se armó con todo el valor que pudo conseguir—. Si no la trata inmediatamente se infectará, y pueden amputarle todo el brazo…

—¿Te preocupa?, —Aspros rió amargamente con ironía—, sí que eres idiota —suspiró—. ¿No te das cuenta? Si me dejas así puede que incluso me muera, serías libre.

La propuesta le provocó un temblor casi violento, en algún rincón de su inconsciente Sasha asintió, aceptó aquella petición sombría y carente de humanidad, podría, si, pero ella no era esa clase de persona, hasta el momento a pesar del cautiverio, Aspros no le había dado motivos para desearle alguna clase de mal, menos la muerte.

—Aun cuando usted pudiera morir… su hermano y su esposa, —suspiró con resignación, si, aun que ella pudiera desearle la muerte, sabía que el hermano del sultán y esa mujer que había entrado a su habitación no permitirían su huida—… Incluso si mueres ahora puede que me culpen, me matarían, si estás vivo, tengo la certeza que… voy a sobrevivir, además… dios dice que hay que curar al enfermo.

—Hermana, —corrigió en cuanto ella terminó su discurso al que poca atención había prestado—. Albafica es mi hermana pequeña, —dejó de tomarle importancia al asunto y con un ademán señalo la mesa que se encontraba junto a la cama—. En esa mesa hay ungüentos, aguja, hilo y vendas de lino, si insistes en que debes hacer tu obra del día conmigo para no condenarte al infierno entonces hazlo, aun que no sé si salvar la vida de un salvaje musulmán, cuente como una obra caritativa.

Dicho eso, Sasha se dirigió a la mesa, el pasar del tiempo solo fue entre gruñidos, erráticos suspiros y el sonido hueco de agua en la tina cada vez que Aspros se quejaba.

* * *

El mercado era un lugar donde podía pasar las horas sin tener que sentirse frustrada, rodeada de soldados y dos hermanos quejumbrosos y adustos, era difícil ser mujer en un mundo moldeado para el salvajismo del hombre, ya Aspros se lo había repetido en incontables ocasiones, sin embargo a diferencia de otras mujeres, ella poseía la fortuna de que el sultán aun siendo su hermano y prácticamente dueño de su vida, le permitía tener libertadas que otras ni siquiera se esperanzaban en soñar.

Sabía leer y escribir, era excelente administradora, fiel consejera, Albafica era una clase de mujer que se destacaba por dos cosas: La belleza con la que dios la había bendecido, y la ágil capacidad de aprender que poseía, claras tenía las palabras de su hermano Deuteros: _«Si no te has casado, no es porque no existan pretendientes, solo Alá sabe cuantos reyes han estado dispuestos a dejar su reino por ti. Pero no hay hombre en la tierra que anhele el calor de una mujer que con astucia es capaz de engatusar y dar en bandeja de plata a un reino en las manos de su hermano, a los hombres no les gustan las mujeres que leen y piensan.»_

Caminó con parsimonia acompañada solo de una criada, sin embargo, aun cuando solo llevaba un humilde kaftan verde agua, destacaba de entre las demás mujeres, las miradas eran acusadoras, la escrutaban sin descaro, le juzgaban aun cuando no fuera artífice de delito alguno, la envidia era uno de esos males en el hombre que llegaban a provocar dolencias que perduraban generaciones. Ahora caía en cuenta por qué era que Aspros odiaba el que saliera, su figura evocaba conflicto.

Las casualidades del destino a veces llegan a ser perturbadoras. Albafica tomó una manzana roja de entre toda la variedad de frutos, entre abrió los labios para llevársela a la boca, y el fruto resbalo de entre sus dedos, rodando hasta chocar con las botas de alguien. La amatista se cruzó con el cobalto, dedos largos y gruesos tomaron la manzana del suelo y con un pañuelo la pulieron, volviéndola a ofrecer.

—No la quiero, —la tersa voz contestó con rudeza.

Hubo una sonrisa irónica, una mordida que destacó un sonido acuoso, unas gotas de jugo cayendo y el suave aroma que caracterizaba al fruto no la inmutó. Albafica se dio la media vuelta, mientras se perdía entre la gente. El suave andar quedó grabado en su memoria.

—¿Ha pasado algo Minos? —un hombre se acercó palmeándole un hombro.

—No es nada.

Y aun sin querer, la buscó entre las figuras, pero ella se había desvanecido. Minos no era un hombre que se dejara engañar por la belleza de la mujer, si, en parte debía admitir que no despreciaba lo que un rostro fino y terso pudiera ofrecerle, pero para alguien como él, el hecho de dejarse llevar le costaría la cabeza. Tal vez por eso se inquietó, había mirado a los ojos de la muerte tantas veces que encontrarse ahora con el remanso de unos ojos azules que lo paralizaron, le provoco un escalofrío aterrador. ¿Qué criatura condenada era ella? La perversidad disfrazada de inocencia, el mundo era realmente ruin.

Ya en la seguridad del palacio turco, Albafica rebanó y adhirió las verduras a un caldo de cordero que se cocinaba a fuego lento, su actitud como siempre calma se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Deuteros, inmediatamente supo lo que él quería de ella.

—Ni siquiera le he preguntado el nombre, —respondió ante la pregunta ausente.

—Si te comportaras más como una mujer y menos como una tigresa…

—La cabeza de ese infeliz ya estaría en un pica, —volvió a adelantarse a las oraciones de su hermano, sonrió y rió bajito, como pocas veces se permitía, Deuteros gozó con esa muestra de feminidad por parte de Albafica—, solo es un peregrino.

—Hay rumores de que Sísifo ha contratado un asesino —Deuteros se quedó pensativo.

—Y no lo dudo, pero basta de paranoias, desde que Aspros está en el poder no dejan de fantasear con conspiraciones donde no las hay.

—O donde no quieres verlas ¿O es que debo recordarte lo que paso la ultima vez? —acotó Deuteros remarcando la interrogante.

Albafica apretó el cuchillo, su piel se marcó, de igual modo apretó los labios, su cuerpo se tensó mientras un alargado suspiro le dejaba liberar los demonios de un pasado no tan lejano.

—Anda, ve a ver si Aspros no necesita nada, —cambió el tema con rotunda mirada.

Deuteros se encogió de hombros, aun dolía, permanecía fresco en las memorias de Albafica y él solo terminaba de comprobarlo. Ella sin embargo, dirigió su mano hasta su pecho apretando la tela, sintiendo la carne, huellas imborrables que permanecerían grabadas en su piel hasta el día que muriera, inocencia perdida en la perversidad del hombre, alma marchita en una guerra de la que no era participe pero no importaba cuando se era la hermana del sultán, una moneda de cambio. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, dejando que la debilidad de ahogara en la fuerza de su temperamento, la debilidad no era algo que se le atribuyera.

* * *

En Europa, las cosas no distaban de ser tensas, la casa del Papa se veía ahora visitada por algunas figuras importantes de la iglesia, entre ellas, Alone, que de manera mansa permanecía atento a la discusión que se llevaba a cabo. El tema era tan simple como complejo, jugar al poder no era solo tema de reyes y nobles, si así fuera, entonces la casa de Youma Mefistofeles no sería lo que era ahora, el hogar del sumo pontífice. Un pobre campesino que pasó de la miseria al poder.

—Los rumores de que usted tiene un hijo comienzan a correr, es un secreto a voces, —la voz interrumpe.

Youma ahoga un suspiro de lamento, una sonrisa mordaz aparece en los labios resecos, se rasca la barbilla, la sensación áspera de la barba a medio crecer le parece agradable, y se centra más en ello que en las palabras dichas por un joven e inexperto Alone, el resto se quedó en silencio, expectante, amargo. Hacer enojar a Mefistofeles era ya considerado una traición que bien podía pagarse con la cruel tortura, conocidos eran los metodos de aquel hombre soberbio a la hora de tomarse en serio los asuntos que estuvieran relacionados a su vida.

—Rumores son eso, solo rumores. Estos bien pueden callarse, _Panem et circenses_.

Nadie lo contradijo, las gargantas carraspearon y el tema fue cambiado inmediatamente. Alone frunció ligeramente el gesto, Youma era esa clase de hombre que no solo poseía un carisma incomparable, de igual manera era un tipo que como un depredador acechaba, y en el momento menos esperaba avasallaba con las fauces.

—Sísifo ha comenzado a moverse para buscar a la princesa Sasha, —agrego un hombre joven, cabello rubio y mirada color miel.

—Sísifo me está colmando la paciencia, —agregó Youma con expresión molesta.

—¿Su santidad nos sugiere algo? —enseguida le siguió un hombre que bien se podía decir, era hermano del rubio debido al gran parecido que ostentaban, a no ser por el cabello azabache y los ojos ónix.

—Debería comportarse como un rey, pero actúa como un crío, no me sorprendería en lo absoluto que Aspros le ganara la partida, —Alone se unió a la conversación.

—Sísifo es un rey con el corazón de un cordero, demasiado noble, demasiado humano, Aspros es como los chacales, podría apostar a que tiene un trato con el diablo, —fuera de preocuparse, Youma ahogo una risa sardónica.

—¿Será que nuestra santidad nos sugiere un escandaloso cambio de emperador? —el moreno intrigó.

Youma asintió descaradamente. Prefería tener bajo su manto a un depredador, que dejar el campo libre a un cordero, suspiró con fingida indignación mientras besaba la cruz, sus ojos se clavaron en los hombres de la sala.

—Hypnos, Tanathos, mi confianza está depositada en ustedes, no me defrauden y traigan la paz a las tierras de nuestro señor. Nuestra reunión ha terminado.

Los dos hombres asintieron, se levantaron en silencio para salir, solo Alone se quedó en la sala, interrogando con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasará con mi hermana?

—Un rey siempre necesitará una reina, un pedazo de humanidad que sea el ancla a la razón. Envíale una carta, y con ella un pequeño presente que te entregaré en una semana.

La duda le encogió el corazón, pero Alone prefirió callar, Youma por su parte se dedico a tomar una copa de vino, celebrando a los actores de su obra.

* * *

El viaje en dirección a Sasha no había tenido comienzo y parecía no tener un fin, un camino incierto que lo agotaba, esperaba una respuesta favorable de Minos, un algo que le diera esperanza de que ella estuviera bien, y cuando la tuviera entre brazos, no dejarle ir jamás, para Sísifo en ese momento la vida de una mujer era más valiosa que las conspiraciones de su pueblo en su contra. Regulus estaba preocupado, el emperador había priorizado la vida de alguien antes que la estabilidad de miles, y las campañas de las cruzadas cada vez los dejaban con menos recursos, solo dependían del santo padre en Roma y de los reyes Francés e Inglés, las piezas no estaban a favor de un hombre con corazón demasiado blando.

Interrumpió en la tienda sin avisar, Sísifó lo miro con reprobación pero Regulus lo enfrentó firme.

—¿Te has mirado a un espejo? —interrogó—. Errático y patético, el calor de una mujer no mantendrá la corona en tu cabeza.

—Es mi reina, —argumentó.

—No mientras dios no lo disponga y mientras Aspros la tenga bajo su mano, —cruda realidad que lo asfixiaba.

—¡Las reglas de dios no son mis reglas! —Sísifo negó con ofensa.

—¡Él ha sido quien te ha coronado emperador!

La quietud fue tensa en un silencio hambriento.

Sasha era un vendaval que destrozaba sus murallas, sus ojos son un puñal que se retuerce en la carne viva, es el sol que quema al medio día, la inocencia y la pureza de un mundo amargo, en el que la guerra y la masacre se justifican en nombre de dios. Es una santa, es su santa y no se puede permitir el que otros ojos herejes la miren, el que otras manos profanas la rocen.

En sus sueños la encuentra envuelta en nubes de seda, su cabello lila se mece al compás del viento primaveral, y toda cordura se desvanece, si el imperio ha de caer que lo haga, si el infierno lo espera, que así sea. Sasha es agua de vida.

Regulos comprende entonces muy a su pesar, que su tío es obsoleto, se había negado a verlo así, derrotado por las pasiones, por una mujer, comprende a su corta edad que el amor carnal no es como el amor de dios, después de todo, lo único que esa mujer ha traído es desgracia. Tal vez está mejor a lado del Sultán, y Regulus se reprende por el pensamiento egoísta. Sale de la tienda con la zozobra de saber que el tiempo y las noticias corren, siendo ese el momento en el que prefiere dormir.

Después de todo, dormir es lo único que aleja a todos de lo que son: Humanos.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Y esta vez traigo la actualización a tiempo!** -sonido de campanas celestiales- Y bien pues, las cosas van a comenzar a tornarse muy, muy dramaticas y escandalosas, por un lado espero que mis seguidoras no me linchen xD y por otro, Youma es un maldito hijo de $%asdga pero no les haré Spoiler, mejor disfruten la lectura.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SSTLC no me pertenecen todos son obra de Kurucanonico y Teshirogi

 **Advertencia:** UA, Ligero Ooc

 **Raiting:** K+

Eres bienvenido/a a disfrutar de la lectura, si te ha gustado no dudes en dejar un comentario, eso me ayudaría muchisimo.

 _Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

 **El silencio de la inocencia.**

 _No podía volver a ser un ángel, la inocencia una vez perdida, no se vuelve a recuperar…_

 **Neil Gaiman**

* * *

No hay luna ni estrellas en el cielo, aquella es una noche angustiosa, el augurio de algo que le provoca un mal sabor. Han pasado seis meses desde que se encuentra recluida, Sasha cada vez pierde más la esperanza, teme no volver a ver a Sísifo, el corazón se le arrebuja temeroso del futuro, si es que existe alguno. Se pregunta si aun hay negociaciones o siquiera si algo de su recuerdo permanece en lo que ella considero familia, Alone debería haber respondido ya a sus cartas y lo único que recibe son las negativas de Aspros que a veces pareciera tenerle lastima. Suspira con el cansancio embargándole el alma, necesita mantenerse entera en la adversidad de un mundo salvaje.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose, la puerta no tardó en sonar, Sasha permaneció un momento en silencio mientras recomponía el semblante.

—Adelante, —invitó mientras permanecía quieta en el umbral del balcón—, ¿Aspros?

Él negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa burlona aun que suave, Sasha se ruborizó, era la tercera vez que confundía a los gemelos. Aquello a Aspros no le parecía algo gracioso, pero a Deuteros le evocaba una risa y de vez en cuando alguna mofa que solo ayudaba a que Sasha quisiera desaparecer de vergüenza.

—Tienes una carta, —estiró el brazo con un rollo de papel.

Sasha corrió hasta él. Su corazón se regocijo de pura emoción.

—Gracias —la muchacha tomo las manos de Deuteros entre las suyas en un gesto noble.

No hubo palabras por parte de él, solo asintió antes de retirarse, no era un hombre al cual la curiosidad le hiciera preguntar sobre aquella misiva, aun cuando esta tuviera algo que ver con el emperador. Afuera de la habitación, Aspros esperaba cruzado de brazos, intercambiaron miradas, Deuteros pasó de largo.

Es una mañana calurosa. Desde la lejanía se alcanzaron a divisar una caravana de por lo menos cien hombres, todos montados en dromedarios que a paso lento llegaban a su destino. Las puertas de la ciudad se abrían para dar la bienvenida, la gente comenzaba a aglomerarse, todos con curiosidad de saber quién era la persona que llegaba resguardada con una guardia que le flanqueaba desde cualquier ángulo. Soldados del sultán, todos uniformados y en enmedio de la caravana una figura que no se alcanzaba a distinguir quién era, pero era llamativa la colorida montura roja y dorada ornamentada con oscilantes flecos que se mecían con el andar del animal, lo que evidenciaba que se trataba de alguien importante. La persona sobre la montura, llevaba una jalabiya de color negro, el turbante y velo le cubrían el rostro totalmente, a excepción de los ojos marcados con delineador que intensificaba el color turquesa.

La llegada al palacio fue expectante para todo aquel que se asomara entre sus casas y tiendas, la figura de los soldados y el visitante se perdió detrás de las imponentes puertas que los engulleron. Los susurros no tardaron el correr.

Mientras en los pasillos un muchacho corría, sus gritos movilizaban a todos los criados, en su habitación, Sasha se percató de lo que ocurría pero no imaginaba la razón por la que los mozos se movilizaran de esa manera, tal vez los estaban atacando, de ser el caso ¿se trataría de Sísifo?, dejó la carta (que estaba por leer) sobre la cama y avanzó hasta el balcón para divisar. Sólo encontró a pies de la entrada un camello que se echaba para dejar bajar a una figura, que fue ayudada por dos soldados, tratándole con respeto y delicadeza.

En su despacho, Aspros fruncía el ceño al darle lectura a algunos documentos, no se encontraba de humor en lo absoluto, y esto se reflejo cuando desolló con la mirada al pobre muchacho que entró sin tocar. De inmediato el criado se coloco de rodillas y bajo la cabeza hasta el piso.

—Mi señor, afuera… ya llegó… —apenas logró articular.

Aspros suavizó el gesto y se levantó de inmediato, saliendo con prisa del lugar y dejando atrás a un aliviado criado. A paso raudo se abrió camino hasta la entrada, las imponentes cancelas. Miró a la pequeña figura de ropajes negros que con la cabeza gacha realizó una reverencia al sultán.

—Mi señor.

Era una voz suave, delgada y sumisa, melodioso canto de un pajarillo en primavera, una voz que Aspros reconocería hasta los confines del mundo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los labios de Aspros se curvaron en una sonrisa calida, sus manos temblaron cuando se acerco hasta el pequeño cuerpo, con su izquierda dirigió los dígitos hasta la mejilla para desanudar el velo. Lo dejó caer… bello rostro de mármol, los labios rosados emitieron un delgado suspiro, estaba ahí.

—Chris, —masculló el nombre como si este le sanara el alma, y en un arranque, el sultán la envolvió en un abrazo.

Desde su balcón, Sasha miró la escena, el corazón se le estrujó, la garganta se le anudó sintiéndose pequeña y desdichada, había sido arrebatada de su libertad, y él, su captor, tenía el consuelo de quien parecía corresponder al acto. Se mordió el labio inferior y prefirió adentrarse de nueva cuenta a sus habitaciones, no salir más hasta que el trago pudiera digerirse en la incomodidad de su estomago.

Entre tanto, un tropel de músicos con tambores, flautas y cariados instrumentos, salía a recibir la llegada de la mujer.

—Así que ha llegado contra las ordenes del sultán… —Deuteros se burló junto a Albafica que esperaban en la entrada.

—Desde su matrimonio, es ella quien toma decisiones sin que el pueda chistar, —le siguió.

Aspros tomó del brazo a su joven «esposa».

Chris, princesa de Egipto, Aspros la había tomado como mujer si quería volverse sultán de Egipto, la hija del rey y ahora su _Bas Haseki_. Se suponía que debía permanecer en el palacio de Karnak, pero contra toda orden o demanda, ahora estaba en Siria, con el temple manso que la caracterizaba, aun que Aspros sabía que ella terminaría tocando el tema de las cruzadas y el enclaustro de la princesa de Jerusalén.

Como era de esperar, una cena fue organizada por Albafica, no sin antes saludar de manera efusiva a la esposa de su hermano, un abrazo afectivo y caluroso, Chris era quizá la única mujer que no la miraba con saña y envidia, y esperaba que con ella ahí, aplacara el desespero de su hermano, y organizara mejor aquel palacio. De su parte, Deuteros la reverencio, y al igual que su hermana, esperaba que la muchacha calmara el temperamento del sultán.

La mesa estaba servida, la música sonaba al compás de las danzas, el vino se servía y la fruta refrescaba el cuerpo cansado del viaje. Cuando la noche parecía más amena, la recién llegada se dispuso a discutir siempre con diplomacia y tranquilidad con su esposo.

—Me han llegado rumores de que tu cautiva es muy hermosa, —los ojos calaíta se mantenían fijos sobre la danza de una de las bailarinas.

—Mi cautiva es la princesa de Jerusalén.

—No pretenderá mi señor tomarla como esposa ¿verdad? —giró el cuello para verlo fijamente, el azul eléctrico de los ojos de Aspros brillaba salvaje bajo la luz ambarina del fuego de las antorchas.

—Sasha de Jerusalén únicamente es mi carta a la toma de ciudad santa, cuando el emperador Sísifo consolide el trato, —con un gesto rápido, Aspros ordenó, un hombre asintió a la tarea y se retiró.

Desde su habitación Sasha miraba el techo tumbada en la cama, escuchaba las risas, la música, parecía ser una noche de fiesta, la llegada de esa mujer le hizo suponer que era la reina, y no estaba errada en ello. Ensimismada en su pensamiento apenas escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada, fue hasta la cuarta vez que regresó a la realidad.

—Adelante, —contestó levantándose y quedando sentada sobre la cama.

—Mi señora, es el sultán y su esposa quienes piden su presencia en la cena.

Sasha tragó duro, normalmente eso no significaba una petición, más bien una orden que debía acatar, pues solo eso era lo que Aspros conocía, ordenes y violencia. Se acomodó el hiyab sobre la cabeza y siguió al criado. Cuanto más se acercaba, sus piernas temblaban cada vez más, se paró en el umbral de la entrada, se encontró frente a frente con la «reina». Por un momento, Sasha se ofusco, un golpe de vértigo la hizo sudar frío. La música paró de golpe, la danza se quedó en una quietud casi espectral, ambas mujeres se miraron con precisión. La presencia de Chris destilaba un aire noble incomparable a cualquier figura de la monarquía que Sasha hubiera conocido, el inusitado cabello blanco cenizo destilaba un aroma a cítricos exóticos mezclados con jazmín e incienso, nada que ella hubiera inhalado antes… ahora sabía por qué Aspros a veces tenía ese tenue aroma en la ropa.

—Bienvenida al imperio, Sasha de Jerusalén.

La oración emitida la sacó de su trance, y la de ojos verdes agitó la cabeza con suavidad para recuperar el sentido.

—Gracias, —contestó regalando una sonrisa y una caravana.

—¿Se le ha tratado bien? ¿Cómo es digno de su estatus? —interrogó Chris.

—No puedo quejarme, el sultán ha sido muy atento a mis necesidades a pesar del encierro contra mi voluntad, —por un momento Sasha se mordió la lengua, había hablado de más.

—Me alegra su honestidad, —los delgados dedos de Chris se depositaron tersos sobre la mejilla de Sasha, el índice se deslizó hasta el mentón para levantarlo, un gesto tierno se observó en la esposa del sultán, —eres una niña.

Chris exhalo y Aspros la sostuvo de los hombros, su cuerpo pareció frágil de un momento a otro. Sasha se alarmó y trato de ayudarle, otra vez sus miradas se encontraron, en realidad, a los ojos de Sasha, Chris era una tierna criatura seguramente atada a los brazos del poderoso sultán en un matrimonio arreglado, alguna clase de conveniente decreto que la situaba como una moneda de cambio, una pieza más a jugar en ese tablero de sangre y arena. Su cabeza se devano en múltiples teorías de cómo alguien tan dócil como ella, pudiera ser esposa de un depredador hambriento como Aspros.

—Creo que es hora de que todos descansemos, —ordenó Aspros—. Sirvan la cena a la señora Sasha y llévenla a su habitación.

Deuteros se colocó frente a la de cabello lila para evitarle la vista de Aspros cargando entre brazos a Chris, y sosteniéndola de los hombros se dispuso a regresarla a su encierro. En el camino, Sasha dudaba sobre si preguntar o permanecer en silencio.

—No es la única, —un comentario espontáneo de Deuteros sorprendió a la mujer.

—¿Perdón? —susurró avergonzada de ser descubierta en sus dudas.

—Chris no es la única esposa de mi hermano, —la revelación provocó una expresión de susto, sorpresa e indignación en ella, Deuteros rió—. Hay otra mujer, aun que ella es menos dócil, y si se le ocurre llegar a este palacio, lo mejor que puedes hacer es permanecer en tu habitación.

—¿Cómo puede tener más de una esposa? Eso es… es indecoroso, —la expresión de vergüenza en ella provocaba la mofa del gemelo.

—Para nuestra cultura no lo es.

Llegaron a su destino, Sasha agradeció y se adentró nuevamente a su encierro.

A lo largo de todos esos meses, Sísifo apenas había recibido noticias del asesino enviado, al parecer acercarse a Aspros era más complicado de lo que esperaba, y lo peor era que dos días atrás, había recibido una carta de él, en esta se negociaba al fin la entrega de Sasha a cambio únicamente de liberar algunas ciudades y tomar tierra santa bajo la estricta orden de no inmiscuirse en terrenos de su imperio, de alguna manera, Sísifo sabía que eso no era algo a lo que Aspros pudiera acostumbrar, era demasiado necio como para soltar a Jerusalén de esa manera, pero a medio año de todo el desastre provocado, de la masacre sucedida en Acre, Sísifo no poseía el temple sereno, por dentro estaba ansioso, inquieto, un presagio de las decisiones que estaba por tomar.

Regulus entró a sus aposentos, el muchacho se veía con más temperamento y sobre todo rebeldía, se había negado a negociar con Aspros, argumentando que eso iba contra el imperio, Sísifo con la cabeza más fría, respondió diciendo que tal vez si se encontraban en un lugar neutral, nadie tendría por qué salir lastimado. Recuperaría a Sasha, tomaría Jerusalén y regresaría a Roma para casarse con ella y descansar de una vez de todo aquel enjambre de sinsabores que significaban las cruzadas, un cambio notorio en el anterior Sísifo que bullía de rabia e impotencia. Además Kardia ocuparía su lugar en tierra santa, todo sonaba demasiado bien. Terminó de escribir su misiva, la cual entregó a un hombre de apariencia y vestimenta turca que ató el mensaje a la pata de un halcón que voló en dirección a Damasco, esperando llegara a tiempo.

—Regulus, prepara a los hombres, partiremos a Hazor.

El joven suspiró y rodó los ojos, molesto. —A tu orden tío.

La tropa de hombres sería armada y abastecida para partir a las negociaciones, además de una carta a Minos, también enviaba una carta al sultán, con el hombre que hubiera entregado el mensaje a él, si dios lo bendecia con suerte, tendría a Sasha en sus brazos en poco menos de dos meses.

En Italia, la risa de Youma resonó jocosa, aplausos y orgullo se notaban en el santo padre, mientras Tanathos e Hypnos sonreían de medio lado. El plan había comenzado su marcha: La carta que Sísifo había recibido, no era más que un falso documento escrito y firmado por un falsificador enviado por Hypnos, mientras Tanathos enviaba dos más, una a Aspros de parte del emperador, y otra a Sasha del mismo remitente.

La primera, indicaba a Sísifo las condiciones a cambio de la muchacha, que de alguna manera aun que sospechosas, eran justas, palabras inteligentes que engatusaban el corazón débil del emperador. La segunda y tercera respectivamente trataban sobre una tregua y un encuentro en una zona neutral donde negociar, sin dar razón de a qué se llegaría, mientras a Sasha se le indicaba que el mismo Alone la recogería en el palacio de Damasco cuando los dos hombres se hubieran sentado a conversar. El siniestro había sido desencadenado, ya solo quedaba la cuenta regresiva que Youma esperaba con enfermiza ansia.

 _¿Sabes que ocurre cuando sueñas que caes? A veces despiertas. Otras, la caída te mata; y en ocasiones vuelas._

Permaneció ensimismado en sus pensamientos, larga apócrifa de sueños lejanos, silentes, fantasmas que no vuelven. Era un asesino, la clase de hombre que era repudiado en un vocifero de la gente y admirado en el secreto de sus almas cobardes, Minos no pegó un ojo en toda la noche, era la quinta vez que en sueños rememoraba el encuentro con unos ojos azules, tan azules que parecían los gélidos cielos de sus viajes en el norte, en la tierra salvaje que devora a los hombres con el desierto blanco. Se estremeció de sólo pensar que tanta belleza fuera pecado, las manos le sudaron, su vientre se encogió.

—Si que era hermosa ¿verdad? —fue interrumpido por un hombre alto, moreno de cabello oscuro y ojos violáceos.

—Cierra la boca Aiacos, —gruñó Minos.

—Si no te conociera hermano, diría que el encanto de esa bruja te hace olvidar el amargo recuerdo de nuestro hermano Radamanto.

Enseguida Aiacos sintió el sabor a oxido en la boca y la sangre brotó, había recibido un golpe directo por parte del mayor, que después del acto bárbaro se retiró a dormir, aun que Aiacos sabía perfectamente que para un par de asesinos… mercenarios del mejor postor, eso era imposible, el acecho del enemigo estaba a la orden del día.

Suspiró cansado, miró al cielo y recordó entre fuego y ceniza en el calor de su corazón desbocado, la rabia de una noche en la que a su hermano Radamanthys, le fuera arrebatado el corazón de manera literal. La risa siniestra, la espada inconfundible del homicida, el nombre del hombre que había privado de la vida al sultán… Aspros.

Son la venganza y la violencia lo que los mantenía en aquel camino.

Es bajo el manto nocturno que los amantes se abrigan. Sus manos ásperas recorren la piel dejando marcas rojizas, prueba de su posesión, y los labios beben necesitados, suspiros entrecortados que evocan la ternura en un alma confesa. Cuando los ojos de Aspros se encuentran con los de Chris, el mundo desaparece, deja de ser el sultán para convertirse en el hombre, roto, débil, culpable, ahoga un sonido gutural en el largo cuello que lo acuna, las pequeñas caderas lo conducen como el Ufrates, una barcaza que se pierde en el horizonte a la puesta del inclemente sol.

No hay palabras donde los actos dejan su legado. Ella no es una simple esposa, Chris es la representación de una inocencia que se perdió en la guerra, es la niña que se convirtió en mujer, reina, esposa bajo sus manos, solo él puede profanar la ternura de una mirada infantil en el cuerpo apetecible de la lujuria femenina. Tan perfecta.

La cama los arrulla entre sabanas revueltas, sus cuerpos se funden en el abrazo de un amor que no comprende de política o deseo. Son solo humanos condenados a andar en la desventura de una vida teñida de bermellón. Cuando la estrecha, cuando la tibieza de su piel lo reconforta, deja de sentirse solo.

—Mañana partiré a Hazor, —indicó con voz ronca mientras acariciaba e inhalaba el cabello sedoso de su esposa.

—Entrega tierra santa y volvamos a Egipto o quedémonos aquí, en Damasco, —Chris suplicó dócil, suave.

—Negociaremos, espero que todo valiera la pena, —Aspros contestó.

Lentamente se perdieron en el sueño, mientras ella atesoraba ese momento íntimo, secreto entre los brazos del hombre que la hizo mujer, su rey, su sultán.

 _El viento sopla, lleva las oraciones de las primera horas, la esperanza de que la paz llegue._

Sasha miró por su balcón, la despedida entre Aspros y Chris le provocó cierta nostalgia, ella daría cualquier cosa por poder despedirse así de su amado Sísifo, no hay día que no lo piense, que no lo anhele, pero debe ser paciente. La partida de Aspros es el indicio de que pronto volverá a casa.

Todos partieron aquella mañana. Un sabor a muerte les espesó la boca, incertidumbre, penuria. Congoja amarga que convoco al miedo en un escalofrío de desasosiego.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 ** _Bas Haseki:_** Es la primera esposa en el harén del Sultán, sin embargo esto no aplica a que seala primera con quien se casara, sino la preferida o la que más le gusta. Por lo tanto es quien mayor autoridad tiene sobre las otras mujeres que pertenecen a la familia real, por lo que Chris es incluso más influyente que Albafica.

Aspros tiene una segunda esposa que luego se revelará y que va a llenar algunos huecos de la historia, pero no coman ansias todo a su tiempo...

¡NO ME LINCHEN!


End file.
